Mr Clean in the streets and a killer in the sheets
by xXBenDover69Xx
Summary: Mr. Clean will stop at nothing to purge the world of filth...even if that involves murder.


Mr. Clean in the streets and a killer in the sheets

Chapter 1

It was a normal Thursday afternoon for Mr. Clean, he had just finished cleaning his 156th house today. He was ready to go home, relax and clean his already spotless apartment. Mr. clean had one house left to clean and it was rumored to be a hoarder house. Mr. clean had no problem with a dirty house but he hadn't dealt with a hoarder house since the last time he saw his parents. He shuddered at the thought of them.

As Mr. clean approached the house he could see the trash piled to the ceiling through the window. The smell of the house was pungent and sour probably due to the accumulated mold and old food. Mr. Clean attempted to open the door but it wouldn't fully open because of the pile of trash in its way. Squeezing his way through the jammed door he finally made it inside. The smell was worse in the house, but nothing Mr. Clean couldn't handle. He called for the owner of the house, but no one responded. He called again and still no response. Mr. Clean shrugged and began cleaning the house while humming along to his commercial jingle. After 30 minutes the whole bottom half of the house was spotless and free of the piles of trash.

Mr. Clean was pleased with himself after cleaning the downstairs. It wasn't as bad as he had predicted it to be, and it surely wasn't as bad as his parents' house had previously been. He shakes his head in an attempt to remove the memory of his parents. As he attempted to make his way up the debris filled stairway he saw that the second floor was worse than the first floor. Mr. Clean's eye twitched as repressed memories of his parents started flooding back in. He could feel the anger and resentment flow through his whole body. Mr. Clean hadn't felt this way in a long long time, he usually tries to smash it down and forget about it, but not today...today he let it loose. Mr. Clean stormed his way up the stairs, every step he took on the trash filled floor had fueled his scorching flames of anger. He had a vendetta out for the owner who so carelessly left their house and themselves to rot in the piles of trash, mold and old food.

As he reached the top of the stairs he began his hunt for the owner. Searching every room until he finally found where the owner had been hiding. Mr. Clean approached the large oak door that had cobwebs and roaches crawling all over it. He kicked the door in and lo and behold he had found the owner who was previously asleep on his bed. His bedroom, to Mr. Cleans surprise was very clean. The owner jumped up from his bed in shock. He had recognized Mr. Clean after a few seconds of recollecting himself.

"Ah, Mr. Clean! I forgot you were coming today!" said the owner.

Mr. Clean just stared at the owner with a truly sinister look on his face. The owner stretched his arm forward to give Mr. Clean a handshake,

"I'm Michael! Sorry for the mess, but I guess that's why you're here!" he chuckled.

Mr. Clean was not amused and was currently still seething with anger and disgust. In one swift movement Mr. Clean lunged forward and body slammed Michael to the ground. Michael screamed and tried his best to wriggle his way out of Mr. Clean's surprisingly strong grip, but to no avail. Mr. Clean tied Michael's hands and feet together with a rope he had found under Michael's bed. Mr. Clean got up and walked towards Michael's bathroom. He began filling the tub with bottles of his HomePro Cleaner with Febreze Meadow and Rain scent. Michael, still tied on the ground tried to worm his way out of his room and down the stairs, but the hordes of trash stopped him in his tracks. His body falls limp on the ground, Michael had given up his short moments of hope and prayed that his death would be swift and painless. Mr. Clean finished filling the tub and walked his way back to Michael. He noticed that Michael tried to escape as his body was not where he had left it.

This made Mr. Clean oddly furious. He lifted Michael up by the collar of his shirt and carried him to his tub filled with toxic cleaning solution. Michael's eyes widened as he saw the tub full of cleaner,

"Where did he even get enough bottles to fill to whole tub?" He wondered.

His curiosity quickly diminished and he grew fearful of his death that was upon him. Michael wriggled and screamed,

"Please don't kill me! What did I do to deserve this?"

Mr. Clean leaned towards his ear and whispered,

"You did this to yourself"

Mr. Clean threw Michael in the tub and started to drown him in the cleaning solution. Michael thrashed around in the tub desperately trying to reach the surface to breathe in some air. Michael sucked in gulp after gulp of the solution, the chemicals burning his throat and lungs. Michael began to slip into the darkness. As Michael was slowly losing consciousness he heard the faint sound of Mr. Clean humming his own commercial jingle, until finally succumbing to his inevitable death.

Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since Michael's death. The news of his murder had spread like a wild fire around town. When the police first arrived to the house it was spotless…literally. The officers searched for any evidence of the killer, but they were unable to find anything of importance. The only thing strange within the house was that there were a ton of used and discarded _Mr__.__ Clean Magic Eraser's_ in Michael's trash bin. Without a trail of evidence the police officers talked to Michael's neighbors to try and gather any important information. Fortunately Michael's neighbors were on a first name basis with the officers since they called 911 almost every week to complain about the rancid smell coming from Michael's house. His neighbors mentioned to the police that they noticed the gross smell had disappeared about three weeks ago. The disappearance of the smell made his neighbors suspicious so they called 911.

Mr. Clean was on a bloodthirsty rampage after he had brutally murdered Michael. He saw that the new of his death had spread, but he did not care, he was blindsided by his need to kill. Though of course on the outside he was calm, collected, and respectful. Mr. Clean was a decent guy and didn't want to kill anyone "innocent", meaning anyone who passed his cleanliness check. He began searching for victims online and on the streets, but had no luck finding the perfect ones. After searching in the busiest part of his town and having no luck he realized that his cleaning business was his jackpot.

Soon after his realization Mr. Clean was on his way to his second victim's err… I mean clients house and he was ecstatic. The name of his client was Valerie Brown, she was a 30 year old woman. Mr. Clean didn't care to learn more about her other than her name and age, all he wanted was to slit her throat. As Mr. Clean pulled up to her house he started to become antsy, anxiously awaiting his most desired moment. Mr. Clean walked up to the door and knocked; Valerie opened the door and greeted Mr. Clean politely,

"Hi there Mr. Clean! I'm Valerie Brown"

Mr. Clean smiled and nodded in response and Valerie stepped aside to motion Mr. Clean inside. Valerie showed him around her tiny one story house, pointing out her little Knick Knacks and other collectibles. Mr. Clean looked around and noticed that the house was fairly clean on the surface, but he could smell the mold and grime that had been building up for years. The lack of respect for the beautiful house annoyed Mr. Clean greatly, but he suppressed his sinister feelings until the right moment.

After the tour, Valerie left Mr. Clean alone to clean the house while she sat in her backyard and listened to her favorite crime podcast. Valerie was a huge fan of crime shows and always wondered what she would do if she were in that situation. She liked to think that she would be able to defend herself and bring justice to the criminal, but her lack of self-defense techniques said otherwise.

Mr. Clean was on his hands and knees, scrubbing away the years of built up dirt. So far he had no problem with Valerie, maybe his rage had subsided and he had returned back to his submissive and dormant self. Although the thought of him losing his rage so fast worried Mr. Clean. The feeling he had when he felt Michael slowly die was the most exhilarating thing he had ever experienced, so there is no way he was just…done. In no way, shape, or form was Mr. Clean a one pump chump. He had a purpose in life and that purpose is to purge the filth. He got up and stared at Valerie through her sliding glass doors. He took long strides over to her and stood right behind her. She didn't even notice as she was too focused on her podcast. Mr. Clean stood behind her for a solid 5 minutes, just watching her. Valerie had been drinking a soda while relaxing outside and when she had finished it she threw the can out into the middle of her yard. This particular action enraged Mr. Clean. Doesn't she know that Mr. Clean does not take littering lightly? Mr. Clean is a big fan of recycling and she just disrespected his whole existence by throwing that can.

Mr. Clean grabbed Valerie's entire head with his massive fist, pulled back and slammed straight into the chair she was sitting on. The chair shattered and Valerie was temporarily passed out. Mr. Clean picked her body back up and slapped her face until she woke from unconsciousness. Valerie screamed in pain, until Mr. Clean shoved one of his magic erasers into her mouth. Valerie tried to break free from his grip but had no luck, still screaming she starts kicking her attacker right in his crown jewels. Little does Valerie know that Mr. Clean is able to control his pain receptors, so basically none of her attacks would work against him.

Valerie started to panic after her attacks didn't work. Mr. Clean noticed the fear in her eyes and this brought him an immense amount of pleasure. He moved his hands to her neck and began strangling her. Valerie's kicked and tried to scream as loud as possible but the magic eraser in her mouth prevented that from happening. Valerie begins to lose consciousness while staring at her murder right in his eyes. Mr. Clean picked up her limp body from the ground and brought her inside. He laid her down in her bath tub and began cleaning up his mess…

After successfully killing Valerie, Mr. Clean felt like a new man. He always feels accomplished after cleaning a house, but the added step of murder really knocked his socks off. Mr. Clean had cleaned the rest of Valerie's house, as well as cleaning up her body… No one had noticed her death yet but Mr. Clean knew it would be soon before the news of her death would spread just like Michael's did. Mr. Clean returned to his office the next day as if nothing had happened. Even after killing two people without any trace of evidence, Mr. Clean still got a little anxious around police officers and security guards that worked in his office building. The work day went on as usual and Mr. Clean felt enough satisfaction with himself that he didn't feel the need to kill again anytime soon.

Chapter 3

Business was slow, but this was usual around this time of year. Winter was just beginning and usually around this time Mr. Clean's business experienced a decrease in clients, but on the upside his product line was being sold like crazy. Mr. Clean liked the winter because when it snowed it would remind him of himself and his purpose. The beautiful sparkling snow reminded him of his crisp, white clothing, and stillness in the air after a snow storm reminded him of his duty to keep this world clean and pure.

It was a cold snowy day and Mr. Clean couldn't have been in a better mood. The roads were blocked due to heavy snow so Mr. Clean decided to have a day off for himself and his coworkers. Mr. Clean started reminiscing of his child hood while staring at the snow fall from his window. His favorite childhood memory was when he would shovel snow from his parents drive way and would clean the ice and snow off of their cars. He loved to see the image of himself reflect off of the shiny metal of the car. The bad part about Mr. Clean's favorite memory is that it occurs at the same time of one of his worst memories…

~While staring at the reflection of himself, Mr. Clean hears his father shouting obscene thing towards his mother. Mr. Clean's father pushes his mom out of the screen door while cussing at her to clean the damn house, His mother slips on some ice and shouts back at his father. Unable to move, Mr. Clean watches in horror as his mom continues to be abused by his father. His mom get up from the floor only to be kicked back down to the ground.~

Mr. Clean violently shakes his head to remove the horrid memory. He sits down in his big white couch and turns on his TV to distract himself. Mr. Clean spends some time switching between channels until finally deciding on a random one. Sitting patiently through the commercials, Mr. Clean's mind drifts off to the thought of his parents again… just thinking about the what ifs and what could've happened.

The TV swithes back to the show and Mr. Clean snaps out of his thoughts. The show that was playing is finally revealed and to Mr. Cleans horror it's a show about hoarders; his worst nightmare. Right as he was about to shut the show off he noticed that the person being filmed was a former client of his.

Mr. Clean used to clean people houses and then sort of rehabilitate the client back to a healthy mindset, So basically Mr. Clean helped his clients see the light about cleanliness and why it is of the utmost importance.

The former client was Brad Glen. Brad was one of Mr. Cleans first clients ever and they used to share such a strong bond with each other. Mr. Clean sat back and watched the show a bit more, he learned that Brad had lost his job a year ago and fell into a deep depression resulting in his relapse of hoarding. Mr. Clean had never felt such sadness before, how could this have happened. Mr. Clean thought he had taught Brad his ways very swell, but apparently not. Mr. Clean started to feel a sense of betrayal, this made him equally mad and disappointed. He felt betrayed because Brad had chosen to call a reality show to help him instead of calling his old friend, Mr. Clean.

"Who does that?!" he screamed.

Mr. Clean threw the remote at the TV with all of his godly power in frustration. He got up from the couch and started pacing back and forth, mumbling random thing. Mr. Clean decided in his fit of rage and pacing that his good ol' friend, Brad Glen will be his next victim. Luckily for Mr. Clean he still had Brads house address and phone number in some old files at his office. Mr. Clean got his keys and was ready to leave, when he opened the door he forgot that it was snowing and currently there is about one foot of snow, so he was trapped in his house. He decided that the killing should take place in safer weather.

Chapter 4

It's the next day and the roads have cleared up and the sun is out, melting the snow. Mr. Clean drive to his office real fast to retrieve the address. While driving 2 hours away to Brads house, Mr. Clean started thinking about the method of killing he would use. He noticed that he tends to go straight to choking people and he wants to change his approach. Maybe he should pin the guy down and pour his HomePro Cleaner with Febreze Meadow and Rain scent, down his throat with a funnel and a tube… or maybe not. Mr. Clean wanted to kill the guy right away, but maybe the slow approach is the way to go with this.

Mr. Clean pulled up to Brad's suburban home. He saw that all the debris that was shown on the show was now gone and the house looked completely different… like a whole new house. Getting out of the car, Mr. Clean strode towards the front door trying hard to mask his anger. He took a deep breath before knocking. Brad answered the door and was shocked to see Mr. Clean.

"Clean?" Brad said. "It's been ages how are you!"

"No time to talk" said Mr. Clean

He pushed past Brad through the door and went straight into the garage. He grabbed the rope that was hanging on the wall. He had a crazed look in his eye, a look that thirsted for blood. Brad was slightly confused as to why his dear old friend seemed to be in such a manic state.

He asked Mr. Clean, "What's going on buddy? Are you doing a DIY home project? If you needed something this badly you could've just called me instead of storming in like this"

"It's kind of like a DIY project, I'm painting the walls red."

"Oh? Red… I always pegged you as a white man."

"As much as I love white walls there's just something about the splatter of red that really gets me going."

Mr. Clean slowly approached brad and whispered in his ear "Run!"

Startled, Brad ran towards the front door, little did he know Mr. clean had already locked it. Brad ran up the stairs in an attempt to get away, but Mr. Clean was too fast for him. Mr. Clean grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him down the stairs. Pulling out the rope he had taken from the garage, he tied up brad to his beautiful LazyBoy recliner and pulled the lever to get him on his back. Mr. Clean pulled out his own branding iron that had a giant "C" on it. Mr. Clean put the iron in the already going fire and stared at Brad with his crazy eyes. Brad was completely freaked out and started to scream.

"Please god no! Why are you doing this?!"

Mr. Clean said in response "Idiot! You know why!"

"What? I don't know why, man."

Mr. Clean pulled the branding iron out of the fire and ripped his shirt apart to expose his firm chest and his erect nipples. Mr. Clean gave Brad a quick kiss on the spot he planned to brand him on. He slammed the iron into his flesh, the smell of burning skin filled the room. Mr. Clean breathed it in like the fresh smell of Mr. Clean Multi-Purpose Cleaning Spray with Febreze Meadows and Rain. Brad screamed for help but only Mr. Clean could hear him. Brad had eventually passed out from the pain, but Mr. Clean needed him awake for this moment. Mr. Clean slapped him across the face with a mop and said,

"Wake up! I'm not finished with you!"

He grabbed the funnel he had been saving from his special place and shoved it down Brad's throat. As Mr. Clean held Brad's head down, he poured his Home Pro Antibacterial Cleaner with Summer Citrus into the funnel. Brad squirmed as the liquid filled his belly and soon fell into a deep sleep called DEATH, but Mr. Cleans job wasn't done yet. He took brad's body to the garage and placed him on a work bench. Mr. Clean rummaged around and found the hacksaw that he had gifted Brad many years ago. Mr. Clean noticed that the hacksaw still had its wrapping paper on it, this gave him more reason to do the vilest thing to Brad. Mr. Clean had no remorse as he carved away at Brad's body. First, he removed Brad's hands and then his feet. Blood pooled at Mr. Clean's feet and he couldn't help but think about cleaning up the mess.

Mr. Clean took Brad's dismembered body and loaded it into trash bags. After that Mr. Clean cleaned up the rest of the blood and the house. He took the bags and dumped them in the river across town from Brad's house. Now it was time to rest. Mr. Clean had taken care of another filthy inhabitant of his soon to be clean town. Mr. Clean went back home kicked off his shoes and watched two hours Property Brothers. Tomorrow would be a new day.

Chapter 5

The next day started like any other. Mr. Clean got up, cleaned his entire house and went to his favorite coffee shop, The Beaner, to get his annual Americano. He got is drink and as he was leaving someone bumped into him knocking his Americano out of his hands and onto his crisp white shirt. He cried in despair, but when he looked up the sun was blocked by a man in plaid.

"Here let me help you." Said the strange man

He pulled a paper towel out of his pocket and started wiping Mr. Clean off. Mr. Clean knew it would never get the stain out, but he appreciated a man whose first instinct was to clean.

"Thank you for trying, but that won't remove the stain." Said Mr. Clean.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just making it worse. Is there any way to make it up to you? (;"

Mr. Clean looked at the man before him up and down with a sultry look

"You could help me get out of these dirty clothes at my house…(;"

The strange man was taken back by his statement but eagerly accepted.

"My name is Brawny by the way, Johnny Brawny"

Mr. Clean shook the beautiful man's hand and they walked back to his house together.

Chapter 6

They both walked into his house knowing exactly what was about to happen. Mr. Clean offered Brawny a drink, but Brawny declined and went straight in for a kiss. Mr. Clean grabbed Brawny by the waist and pulled him close to his body, to the point where they were close to being one. Brawny tugged at Mr. Clean's shirt to pull it off, Mr. Clean lifted his arms to help him remove the shirt. They stopped kissing for a moment to move to a more comfortable place… the bedroom.

Brawny started kissing Mr. Clean's chest and making his way down his body. Mr. Clean was too nervous to tell Brawny that he was in fact a virgin. Mr. clean stops Brawny for a moment and tells him

"Brawny, I…I've never done this before"

Brawny looks up at him and smiles "That's okay, I can help with that."

Mr. Clean and Brawny move things to the bed where they start having hot and steamy…sex. Brawny is taking full control of the situation, but is being gentle and tending to all of Mr. Cleans needs.

Mr. Clean and Brawny lay in bed cuddling afterwards, both feeling satisfied and happy.

"That was…not was I was expecting" said Mr. Clean

"It was pretty good" giggled Brawny.

Mr. Clean gets up to use the bathroom but trips on a Brawny's shirt. He picks it up and starts to put it on, but stops after smelling the most rancid thing he has ever smelled before. Mr. Clean sniffed the shirt praying to the cleaning god that it wasn't the source of the smell, but unfortunately for Mr. Clean the shirt was the source. Mr. Clean gagged and confronted Brawny.

"Umm your shirt is hella dirty and stinks…"

"Oh yeah that's just my natural musk." Said brawny.

"Natural musk?" Mr. Cleans eye twitched

"Yeah, I don't believe in showers or all that other hygiene stuff." Brawny smirked

"I think all that crap about cleanliness is just a social construct and for dummies."

Mr. clean was full on raging at this point. Had he rally given his purity to such a disgusting man… He couldn't believe he let this happen, he usually has a good sense about this kind of stuff. Mr. Clean felt frustrated, angry and a little embarrassed. He stood still for a couple minutes to sure how to handle this. Should he kill the man who just took his virginity or should he have mercy on him and teach him the ways of the cleanliness gods. Mr. clean decided that the only way to make this right is to kill him and avenge his virginity.


End file.
